


The Fall of Auradon

by Anon_OP_lover



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Mild Gore, Tags to be added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_OP_lover/pseuds/Anon_OP_lover
Summary: Auradon. A lovely kingdom full of happily ever afters....well, not so much anymore. What was once a prospering kingdom, full of hope and dreams, now lays enslaved and a bottomless pit of nightmares. This was not supposed to happen, that much they knew. However, what they had tried so hard to avoid had happened. Audrey was the new ruler and Queen of Auradon, and had begun a new reign. But how long would it last?





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my first Fanfic!(no hate please :) This fic is an AU where Audrey isn’t defeated with Hades’ ember, and in turn, Mal and the rest of the gang are captured and Auradon is in danger. As I previously stated, this is my first fic so don’t expect anything too amazing. Sorry in advance for any spelling errors, I’m running on coffee fumes right now....anyway Enjoy!

**Mal’s POV:**

“Uma please! I can’t do this without you!” I pleaded desperately. I knew without her help I wouldn’t be able to defeat Audrey and the septer, not completely, and that was not about to happen. 

“It’s not my problem. You lied to us Mal.” Uma replied walking away, Harry by her side. I felt helpless, losing the only source of help I had, but I knew I couldn’t give up. I would not let Audrey win so easily. Not without a fight. I would not fail my soon-to-be kingdom, Auradon depended on it.

As I was contemplating my next move, now without the help of Uma, and how to save the kingdom, I heard a familiar voice shout, “Come save your little V.K. buddies, Mal!”

**3rd Person POV:**

“Help us, Mal!” Celia screamed within her confinement, knuckles nearly white as she gripped the bars of the cage her and the others had been trapped in.

“Celia!” Mal shouted from across the green field, worry laced in her voice.

“It’s okay Mal, we’ll find a way out!” Ben yelled, trying to figure a way out of their current predicament and berating himself for his incompetence. ‘Of course it was a trap. How could I have let this happen? I failed my duties as King...I failed Auradon....I failed _Mal_.’

“Always the hero, Benny-Boo, aren’t you?” Audrey mocked, ”I think it’s time I silenced you for good,” she sneered, malice in her voice, whilst also pointing the septer towards him. She loved the power, craved it, and she would make Auradon pay for dismissing her as the next queen! She would take what was rightfully hers and destroy _anyone_ who got in her way. 

“Hey, leave him alone!” Carlos defended standing in front of Ben, hands fisted and a determined expression set on his freckled face.

Audrey glanced at him almost in pity. “Well look here, it seems we have two self-sacrificing little mutts to deal with.” she growled. “No problem, I’ll just have to silence you **BOTH**!”

“No!” Evie and Jay yelled.

“Carlos!” Dude whimpered in Celia’s arms, clearly in distress about his owner’s safety. Celia retreated to the back of the cell, frightened for her friend’s safety.

Audrey once again aimed the septer at Ben and Carlos, evil intent flashed in her eyes. Even Hades couldn’t have mastered that look.

“**AUDREY STOP!**” Mal yelled,” It’s **ME** you want, **NOT THEM**!” ‘I can’t let her hurt them! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!’ Mal thought.

“Oh Mal,” Audrey said in false sympathy and looked across the courtyard at the girl, keeping her septer fixed on the two boys, ”Defeating you first would be quite enjoyable, but having you watch as your friends suffer because of _**your**_ failure is even more entertaining. Now you get to see what it feels like to have a person **TAKE** someone you hold **DEAR** from you!”

“CARLOS! BEN! **_NO_**!” Mal screamed.

Audrey fired her spell directly at Ben and Carlos. A blazing, fiery ball of purple light shot out towards the two. Time seemed to slow as the glowing orb grew closer to its target. As the seconds ticked down, Carlos shoved Ben out of the way just in time to feel the hot sting of Audrey’s spell slam him into the bars at the back of the cage.

“**AAARGHH**!” Carlos screamed in pure agony. Pain racked his frame. Little bolts of purple electricity flashed all over his body as he convulsed. His pain-filled screams growing in volume.

“CARLOS!” Ben yelled picking himself off the ground and dashing over to his side, Evie and Jay filling in beside him. Celia was nearly sobbing in fear as she hugged Dude closer, not wanting to draw the wrath of Audrey onto her. Dude whined, in Celia’s arms, his tail tightly tucked between his legs. 

“Carlos..no.” Evie cried, tears racing down her flushed checks as she softly grasped the side of his face with her hand.

“Come on Carlos, stay with me! You’re gonna be fine!” Jay said. ‘Carlos wasn’t going to d-...no..no he was stronger than that...Carlos _was_ stronger than that. He would be fine, it would be alright, wouldn’t it?’

Carlos’ convulsing eventually ceased but he still moaned out in pain as small tremors raced throughout his body. He was trying his best to not slip into the sweet, black nothingness of unconsciousness. “Ugh,” he gasped, his eyes half-lidded, “I-it’s....g-gonna....b-be..okay guys...I’m gonna b-be okay.”

“I-I’m so sorry Carlos. This is all my fault..I failed..I-I should have tried harder..I...” Ben trailed off, looking across the yard at Mal. She was frozen in place. Wet tracks were visible on her face, but what really struck Ben, were the color of Mal’s eyes. No longer were they their cold icy grey, or their glowing emerald color...no....her eyes were bright _red_, the pupils a dark purple. Mal began muttering under her breath in a monotone voice. It sounded like a spell, that much Ben could tell, but the words that came out of her mouth were not english. They sounded, _demonic_. Before he had more time to think on it, Mal’s body was engulfed in dark purple flames, and what _thing _stood in her place made Ben freeze.


	2. Unleash the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for joining me in Chapter 2! It means a lot to me! Sorry not sorry for throwing in a cliffhanger! I’m bad about those, so be prepared. Let’s continue on, shall we? What has become of Mal? Is Carlos okay? Will Audrey be successful in her conquest? Keep reading to find out!

**3rd Person POV: **

Ben could say he had seen some things in life. I mean, being king wasn’t always an easy job. Often, he would excuse himself and have to run off to different sides of Auradon prep in order to avoid the love-crazy girls that always seemed to follow him-a little disturbing actually. It was times like these where he was grateful for Mal’s more calm and less chasing-Ben-around-the-castle personality. Having said that, he had also been kidnapped by Uma and was nearly dropped into shark infested waters, so yeah, he had been through a lot. But out of all the love-sick girls and angry Villain Kids out to get him, he had never once before seen a sight such as this one. Mal, _his Mal_ , had become a.... **monster**. 

Mal had seemingly disappeared, being replaced by this  thing that now stood in her wake. She appeared dead. Her skin was an odd ghostly white, and she had massive scaled wings extending from her back. Her hair was a rich purple magenta, small black streaks racing through it, and two large black horns, similar to her mother’s, were protruding from the top of her head. Her hands were clawed and she was positioned as if she were an animal ready to attack. Her red eyes blazed in the darkness and a feral growl escaped from her lips, revealing a row of jagged, sharp teeth, and a forked tongue. 

Ben shivered.

Audrey was visibly surprised at the sudden change in appearance of her opposer. Nevertheless, she regained her malice-filled facial expression and addressed the newly changed Mal.

”What’s the matter, Mal? Decided your little dragon act wasn’t enough? Is that supposed to  scare me? Always begging for attention, aren’t you?...you and your  disgusting villain freaks.”

Mal roared at Audrey’s comments. The very sound of it reverberated through the crisp night air. 

Ben, Evie, Jay, and Celia were beyond shocked at their friend’s new appearance. What had happened to cause this? Evie would be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid, not just with Mal’s new look, but for her own safety as well. She knew that her friend was still in there somewhere underneath that demonized state...or at least, she hoped. Jay on the other hand was in complete disbelief. This wasn’t Mal! Where had their beloved friend gone?

Celia, by this point, had regretted ever going to Auradon. She hadn’t ever imagined going through what she was experiencing now. Despite that, Celia knew one thing for sure. She wanted her friend back-not this imposter. Hesitantly, she called out Mal’s name. “M-Mal?”

Mal turned toward Celia’s direction, a flicker of recognition in her eyes, before she snarled and charged at her. 

“AAAAAAHH!” Celia screamed. She quickly dropped Dude and used her arms to shield herself. Time slowed down just as Mal reached a clawed hand between the bars of the cage at Celia. All at once, she stopped and drew her hand back, shaking her head harshly. She appeared to be fighting some unknown force, or perhaps herself, inside her head. 

**Mal POV: **

_Attack...must...attack!....No....friend?...Celia..afraid?...What is happening to me?! Focus Mal!...no...must...attACK! NO stOP! _

**3rd Person POV:**

She froze, a sorrowful expression on her face. She looked away ashamed at what she had nearly done. Ben, Evie, and Jay looked at Mal, hoping a little bit of their friend was still in there somewhere. 

Celia peeked between her arms, risking a glance now that Mal had stopped trying to attack her. Celia could now clearly see the storm of emotions swirling in Mal’s eyes. Mal whimpered lowly, and recoiled from her friend’s confinement. 

Just then, Carlos lifted his head. His entire body felt beaten, battered, and broken. He groaned..he was just about to lay his head back down when he saw Mal. She was...different, very different. She resembled a little of her dragon form but still possessed her human figure. Carlos saw the fear in her eyes and felt the pain she must have been in. He couldn’t stand seeing her like this. Mal may have looked different, to say the least, but she was still the same girl they all new and loved, nothing would change that. Carlos slowly sat up with the help of Evie and Jay and stareddirectly at Mal and called her name. “Mal? Is that....is that.. you ?”

Mal turned her head. She looked at him, perplexed. “ **C a r l o s** ?” She grated out. Speaking was apparently not an easy task for her. She looked at his pitiful state. Realization dawned across her features. Suddenly her sorrow turned into fury. She remembered who had done this, remembered who had committed this dreadful act, and she knew who would pay.

“ ** _A u d r e y_ ** ... ”  Mal all but snarled. The name tasted bitter, like ashes, on her forked tongue. She growled again and scanned the area for Audrey. Mal caught sight of her figure and raced toward her. She flapped her wings to gain altitude and dove right at Audrey, claws out, and fangs bared, snarling.

Audrey turned towards the sky. She waved the septer and threw a spell at Mal. Mal ducked and twisted at a sharp angle, slightly off course, before she righted her self and began charging toward Audrey once more. 

Audrey remained unfazed. She went to draw up another spell but was too slow. Mall racked her hand across Audrey’s face, Audrey howling in pain. Mal went for another slash, but Audrey fired a hefty spell at her chest. Mal went flying across the field falling from her short altitude in the sky. She tried to right herself but ended up unsuccessful and crashed to the ground right on top of her wing. There was a sickening snap and Mal released a throaty roar. She then fell limp on the ground, unmoving, her wing bent at an odd angle. 

“ **MAL** **!**”Carlos yelled. “Mal! No! Come on get up Mal!”

Jay dashed over to the edge of the cage closest to Mal.  “Audrey, don’t do this, let us out!

Audrey laughed, “And why should I listen to you? Your little pack rat is as good as dead. You would do well to not test my patience.” 

“Audrey stop this madness!” Evie protested.

“You can’t let her die! We’ve gotta help her!” Carlos begged. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, unless...”

”What? Unless what?” Carlos queried.

”I will let you out of your prison and allow you to tend to your friend, if you hand over Auradon.” she finished, smirking in triumph.

”What!?” Jay, Evie, and Carlos exclaimed. “We can’t do that!” Carlos argued. 

“Yeah you don’t think we’ll just let you have Auradon that easily do you? We’ll find another way to save Mal and this kingdom!” Jay exclaimed. 

”Guys,” Ben started,” We don’t have a choice. Mal needs us, I can’t-I mean, _we_ can’t lose her. We’ll find a way to get Auradon back, but for now, Mal needs us.”

”He’s right guys, Mal needs us. We have to help her.” Evie said.

”Are you sure? What if this doesn’t work out?” Jay questioned.

”It'll be alright guys. We _will_ find a way.” Ben assures the group. He walked over to the side nearest to Audrey. He grasped the bars and let out a shaky breath. “Audrey, we agree to your terms.”

”Always knew you were the smart one Benny-Boo. Well, a deal is a deal.” Audrey waved the septer, and in the blink of an eye the cage was gone. The gang rushed over to Mal, Carlos and Dude trailing behind, and gathered around their injured friend. Ben fell to his knees at the sight of Mal’s disfigured wing. It was broken, stuck at an odd angle, he could only imagine how much pain she was in. Ben rested his forehead against Mal’s. He felt the warm exhale of her labored breathing. They needed to act quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done! I need to develop a proper storyline for this fic, so I may go a couple of days without posting. Expect 8-12 chapters at the most for this. Who knows, I might just turn it into a series! I may need ideas though, so comment below and tell me what you want to see happen! I’ll keep it in mind for future chapters. Until next time my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read this far, I applaud you...this is probably trash..lol. Anyway, updates will be slow at first, or at least for awhile...(high school is kinda crazy right now)so yeah, but thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!!!Please let me know about any grammar errors (I don’t want to look unprofessional!)...See you in Chapter 2!!!


End file.
